


Dearhearts

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: Valentine's & White Day fics [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Arcades, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Is it threesome when it's Parad split into two?, Laser Tag, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, White Day, oh well, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: White Day is a time when gifts are given back three fold and as Parad nuzzles against his face with that sexy, wicked smirk on his lips, Emu thinks that being spoiled rotten is too light of a word for whatever Parad has planned for him.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: Valentine's & White Day fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663411
Comments: 32
Kudos: 43





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:
> 
> *Bondmate: It's a term usually used in the Star Trek fandom that roughly means "spouse" or "committed partner." Honestly, considering their unique bond and relationship, if Emu and Parad ever got married, I'm not sure 'partner' or 'husband' would be enough or even accurate for these two since it feels kinda like an understatement. So. The government in my KR fics about them basically created a new official, legal definition for them since 'partners' or 'husbands' or even 'spouses' can't even begin to explain the depth of their relationship.
> 
> So in the end, I settled with 'bondmate' and even then I wonder if that's enough.
> 
> Because seriously. How in the world do you define a relationship where two souls that are now merged into one that has a permanent canon SOUL BOND? I'd think it kinda goes even beyond marriage even.
> 
> ____________
> 
> Here again with my ParaEmu agenda: White Day version! Whoo! 
> 
> Honestly, this is just me writing my OTP being dorky, sappy, and smutty. Nonetheless, I hope you'll still enjoy this fic of mine.
> 
> Happy White Day~!
> 
> _______________________
> 
> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**MORNING**

* * *

Emu wakes up with slow, gentle awareness and wrapped in the familiar, loving warmth of Parad's embrace.

Smiling, he snuffles into Parad's neck and blinks awake. There's soft humming under his ear and a delicious, mouth watering smell in the air that makes Emu shift away slightly. The action causes Parad to turn his head down to him, smiling in lazy delight at seeing him awake.

"Mornin', Emu."

Returning the smile, he meets his bondmate halfway to slot their mouths together for a languid kiss. Tracing the bugster's jaw, Emu bumps their noses as he tangles their legs together.

"G'morning, Parad." With Parad's arm still around his shoulders, he glances up and blinks in surprise when he sees food floating above them. "Uh...Parad?"

Parad flicks a wrist in the air, long fingers dancing like he's playing the piano as more dishes bob merrily above them. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

Impish lips tick up into a smirk. "White Day breakfast. Duh."

"White Day..." Covering his face with a palm to hide the blushing grin on his lips, Emu breathes out a helpless chuckle. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Mmhm."

"I'm going to be spoiled rotten today, aren't I?" Emu muses, moving his hand away in time to see a plate of mochi pancakes floating by. Making an excited noise, Emu grins up at Parad and drapes an arm across the bugster's stomach. "You made my favourite?"

Parad pokes his tongue at him, eyes dancing with mirth. "Favourite _s_. Plural."

"...all of them?"

"Yep." Parad sets the plates down on a tray by the bedside table before rolling over until he hovers above him, caging Emu's head as his smirk takes on a dangerous edge that never fails to stoke the fire in his gut. "And if I have it my way, I'd spoil you everyday but this will have to do."

Emu huffs, winding his arms around Parad's neck. "As if you don't spoil me everyday already."

"Fawning and spoiling are two very different things," Parad protests with a pout, causing Emu to laugh which chokes off into a moan when Parad cups his morning arousal with a wicked smirk. "And I'm gonna make sure you know the difference between them today. _Thoroughly_."

His breath hitches when Parad disintegrates their clothes with a wave of pixels before dipping down for an opened mouth kiss.

Licking into Parad's mouth, he moans as the kiss quickly intensifies. Emu moves his hands up to Parad's soft curls, pulling him closer, making Parad hiss and suck at his bottom lip. They kiss fervently, trying to chase after each other's taste. It's electrifying, every thrust, every kiss, every ragged breath that leaves their mouths.

"What about breakfast?" Emu rasps around a dry throat when they come up for air, their fronts flushed together.

Cackling, his bondmate nips his nose as Parad's eyes bleed red and he can feel the bond pulse with delicious heat. "Don't you know that you've got to have an appetizer before a meal?"

Before he can reply to that, Emu lets out a whimper when Parad turns around and he has to blink several times as all the blood goes south when he's presented with the sight of Parad's ass.

Hot damn.

A keen is torn out of his throat as familiar lips wrap around his length before Parad peppers wet, open kisses along his shaft. Length twitching at the sensation, Emu can feel Parad smirking against him, still kissing his cock up and down while giving kitten licks on the sensitive head and Emu lets out a short and desperate moan, the muscles of his lower belly taut.

A snicker chases down through the bond, shaking him out of the haze slightly and Emu raises trembling hands to slide them up to stroked up Parad's thighs before spreading his ass-cheeks apart. Smirking when he can feel Parad pausing from going down on him, Emu leans close and swallows at the sight of Parad's puckered hole.

Appetizer? Hardly. Emu is presented with a feast and he's going to _enjoy_ it.

Parad's whole body shivers against him when Emu's tongue starts to play around his rim, giving playful licks and brief sucks; feeling smug satisfaction curling around him when Parad moans around his cock before pulling off as his breaths deepens and quickens. Oh, how he loves turning his bugster into a wreck. Stretching Parad's hole with his thumbs, Emu pulls Parad closer while pushing his tongue in. _Hard._

Parad gasps before he rocks against him and Emu's eyes rolls back into his skull at the rewarding feeling.

The thing is? Parad loves playing dirty, he always has. So it really shouldn't surprise him when Parad's hand curls around the base of Emu's length, squeezing and jerking it before his lips close around the head before his tongue twirls and moves up and down his cock, teasing over the slit and— it feels amazing and painfully _good_. Gasping, his eyes flutter shut as the ceiling blurs and completely spins over him and he fists the bed sheets, not really trusting his shuddering body to stay still as Parad takes more of him into his mouth— wet, warm and sucking him down.

"Parad..." he moans out before whimpering when Parad squeezes his balls; a tendril of mirth tickling him from the bond.

Oh, two can play at that game.

His hands take firm hold of Parad's ass again, spreading his cheeks apart, breath washing over flushed skin as his tongue moves over the puckered hole, licking the bugster slowly. Parad moans as Emu forces the tip of his tongue inside and he smirks when Parad clenches his ass while Emu is kissing and rubbing against his entrance, so deliberate and full of want. Spreading the hole wider with his thumbs, his vision bleeds crimson as Emu reaches into his antibody and lets pixels flicker to life on his fingertips before pushing two of them in to join his tongue.

"Fuckin'— _Emu!"_

A chuckle rumbles out of his throat before Emu gives broad licks that go all the way down to Parad's balls as his hands spread his bondmate wider. His tongue goes back to Parad's entrance, pushing inside as Emu fingers dig into Parad's hips while he eats the bugster out. And it feels _so_ _good_. Parad gasping out moans around his cock on his hands and knees while Emu feasts upon his beloved bondmate. Humming against the rim, Emu licks into the wet entrance and reaches around to curl his fingers around Parad's arousal to dip a thumb into the pre-cum at his slit.

Parad shudders, putty in Emu's hands.

Emu can feel that the both of them are diving down into their shared headspace where everything is floaty and malleable. Shifting, Emu nudges his partner until he can take Parad's cock into his mouth, toes curling at the weight of it and before long, they're licking and sucking each other off with wild abandon. Teasing the bugster's entrance with his fingers, they take each other deep until they're both literally deepthroating the other; the double sensation ricocheting between the two of them to cum in each other's mouths.

Vision whitening out, Emu doesn't even choke as he swallows down Parad's cum with a delighted moan. Pulling back, he licks his lips to chase after Parad's taste and when he blinks his eyes opened, Emu has to consciously maintain control of his breathing at the sight of that fluttering, stretched, soaked hole to his gaze.

"Look at you," he whispers lowly, nipping Parad's ass and snickers at the bugster's surprised yelp. "So beautiful and _mine_."

"Only yours," Parad agrees as he rests his face on Emu's thigh, massaging his balls before cupping them and making Emu sigh in content.

When his bondmate shifts until he's right side up to drape over him, they take a blissful moment to catch their breath; their chests still rising and falling rapidly, racing hearts slamming against each other in unison. It's always overwhelming yet comforting to be connected like this, to constantly feel like they belong no matter what. His arms wrap around a broad back, embracing Parad tightly and when Parad tips his head up for a kiss, Emu can do nothing but melt against him. He feels cherished, _loved_ — his heart aches sweetly in his chest as he deepens the kiss so that they can chase each other's taste.

A loud growl causes them to break apart and they both look down at their stomachs then, slowly give each other a long stare.

"Pfft...!"

They burst out laughing, snorting and giggling as they hold onto each other.

"Seems like," he gasps out, tears in his eyes. "We really worked up on an appetite, huh?"

Parad cackles even harder, lips kissed swollen and smeared with Emu's cum. "Sex does that, I guess."

With a flick of his wrist, Parad arranges their still warm breakfast on the bed and Emu feels his mouth watering at all of his favourites lining up on the tray. An arm wraps around his shoulders as Parad drops a kiss to his forehead and Emu happily cuddles close into Parad's side before kissing the bugster's cheek as they both get ready to dig into their first (sorta) meal of the day.

Simple moments like this always makes Emu flush with quiet joy; the signs of years of healing and rebuilding their relationship now built on trust, love and mutual understanding. They rest into a nest of pillows in the middle of their bed while sharing the tray on their laps.

A pitcher of cold milk, a huge stack of freshly baked mochi pancakes, an almost overflowing bowl of strawberries and a sinful looking white chocolate muffin are crammed onto the tray. It's an indulging sight.

"You didn't have t—" he breaks off with a yelp when Parad's finger flicks his nose.

"Of course I did." Parad reaches out to squeeze Emu's hand. "I love you and I'm gonna spoil you rotten today. Three times full, remember?"

White Day is a time when gifts are given back three fold and as Parad nuzzles against his face with that sexy, wicked smirk on his lips, Emu thinks that being spoiled rotten is too light of a word for whatever Parad has planned for him.

"I love you too," he says, smiling at his bondmate before huffing in exasperation. "And I remember. Next year's White Day _will_ be mine though."

Parad blows a raspberry at him. "We'll see."

They spend most of the morning in bed, slowly making their way through the food, in between kisses and gentle touches. When at last the final crumbs are licked from thumbs, they quietly bring the tray to wash the dishes together.

Clad in nothing but Parad's favourite blue and grey shirt, Emu listens in content on the sink counter as Parad hums underneath his breath while he washes the dishes before passing them to Emu to dry and put away.

It's unfair how devilishly handsome Parad looks in only Emu's white doctor coat and dappled in the morning light as his head bobs gently to the beat on the radio. In the quiet, he reflects how blessed he is to have Parad in his life. So he watches, heart full as the last plate is washed and put away, and wraps a tendril of pixels to hug Parad around the waist.

Laughing, his bugster steps close until Emu can wrap his legs around Parad's waist and locks his ankles behind the small of Parad's back. His lover places his hands on Emu's hips as Emu twines his arms around Parad's neck, their lips meeting halfway for a slow, languid kiss.

Before things can get heated again, Emu pulls back slightly to grasp his partner's left wrist and raises it to press a reverent kiss on Parad's pulse before brushing his lips on the bugster's wedding band. When he pulls back, Emu smiles up at the adoring sight of his blushing bondmate.

Just because he's the one who's going to be spoiled today, doesn't mean Emu can't return the favour in different ways. Because as far as Emu is concerned, one of the best ways to spoil him is for him spoiling Parad right _back_.

"I love you, Parad." Emu presses the hand in his grasp against his cheek, nuzzling Parad's palm and uses the bond to wrap Parad with all of the warmth and adoration and love he feels for the bugster.

Blushing harder, dark eyes soften as Parad cradles his face. "As I love you, Emu— very much."

Their lips meet, slow and unhurried, just enough to taste and feel the warmth and hard earned tenderness that neither of them can get tired of. And while Emu has no idea what Parad has in store for the both of them today, Emu knows that this simple yet irreplaceable feeling of being safe and loved will follow him with every heartbeat.


	2. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out and a steamy bonus stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**AFTERNOON**

* * *

By the time they finish their breakfast and a few rounds of passionate lovemaking, it's already 11 o'clock.

Dressing in warm, comfortable clothes for the March weather, Emu takes the time to admire Parad's profile as they walk side by side downtown with their hands clasped between them. It's not often he gets to see Parad in white but goodness, does he look absolutely _gorgeous_ in it.

Clad in a long white coat over a matching white thumbhole turtleneck sweater and light grey skinny jeans, Parad cuts quite the figure. And from straying eyes of pedestrians, Emu knows that others can see it too. While he has nothing to worry about, Emu is viciously protective over Parad. So with zero remorse, he glares at the gazes that linger a little too long on his bondmate and watches with satisfaction when they hastily dart away.

Good.

A dark growl sounds above him and Emu turns his attention up to find Parad snarling at a nearby group, feeling his mouth twitching up in amusement when the group almost trip over each other to get away from the annoyed bugster's sight.

"We're quite a vicious pair, huh?" Emu muses with wry acceptance, snuggling close to Parad's side and hums happily when Parad moves to hug his shoulders while Emu winds his arm around Parad's waist.

Parad snorts, smirking down at him as the crimson in his eyes fades back into those loving dark browns. "Damn right we are."

Emu laughs.

They spend most of their afternoon in TOHO Cinemas to catch a movie they've been waiting months to watch— a movie adaption to one of their favourite games. So after they grab their tickets and snacks, they quickly find their seats. After a brief make-out session as they wait for the opening trailers to play out, they then snuggle against each other on their couple's seat as the opening credits start to roll. Suffice to say, he and Parad have the time of their lives as they cheer and holler along with the rest of the crowd at all the appropriate times. While a movie adaption from games tend to either sink or swim, it's a pleasant surprise to find that the raving reviews for the movie are well-earned.

As they walk out of the cinema, they chatter excitedly about all of their favourite parts in the movie.

"That was awesome!" Parad whoops beside him, a few pixelated stars floating above him as the bugster beams at him with flushed cheeks. "Did you see the part when the MC was at the tower...!"

"I know!" Emu gushes with a grin, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he swings their hands between them. "How epic was that!?"

For lunch, they indulge on having a White Day themed meal from the cinema's restaurant that resembles an American diner from the 80's; scarfing down burgers and throwing french fries and leftover popcorn into each other's mouths like they're playing basketball before washing it all down with a large strawberry milkshake shared between them.

"C'mon~!" Parad singsongs, grabbing his hand after they paid their bill.

Emu follows after with a curious smile, fondly watching his bugster leading them to a secluded spot. "Where to next?"

"Where else?" Parad quips back with a smirk before their visions bleed red.

Teleporting to Akihabara, Emu blinks at the sight of the best arcade within Tokyo; the Taito HEY arcade. It's not often they have the time or opportunity to visit this particular arcade especially with their busy schedules so to find that he gets to spend the day with his bondmate in a place they both revel in is an awesome surprise.

"We've only been here twice back in high school, right?" Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Emu cracks his knuckles and beams up at Parad. "This is going be so much _fun_."

Parad materializes a card between his fingers with an excited grin. "And that's not even the best part."

"What's that?" Leaning close to give the card a closer look, his brows hit his hairline when Emu sees that it's an access card. "Hold on, is this...?"

Throwing him a wink, Parad threads their fingers together to tug them inside. "Yup! I got this after some game testing for Tsukuru. With this, we can play any game in the arcade with not a single yen wasted."

"How?" Emu asks, around a sputtering laugh as he follows Parad into the arcade.

Parad lets out a chiming laugh, mischief bright in his eyes. "Why, by abusing the old Genm bank accounts of course!"

"...eh?"

"Nico set it up," Parad says as if it explains everything and, maybe it does all things considered. "Since no one's using it, it's kinda like a piggy bank for these kind of things."

Well, in that case.

Inside the arcade is a cornucopia of loud sounds, multi coloured lighting against a dark backdrop and a fairly large amount of people. Thankfully, it's not too much that they can't enjoy the day out so, they weave around the space and people with the sort of practiced ease from years of haunting similar places in their teenaged years. The cacophony of video game music, sound effects, explosions and voices are a familiar background noise that he takes comfort in; different yet welcomed from the busy chaos within hospital walls.

Before they hit the games, Parad guides him by the hand to the claw machines filled with White Day gifts. Oh. Now that's a good of an opportunity as any to win some quality presents for Parad.

Deftly, he steals the card from Parad with a snap of his fingers.

"Hey!"

Grinning, he leans up for a brief kiss before making a quick escape to the machines. "Let me spoil you for a bit, Parad~!"

"Wha— Emu!"

Laughing, they chase each other around the machines. In the end, they make a game out of it by seeing who can win the most gifts for the other. It's one of the times where Emu absolutely does _not_ want to lose. After he makes sure to pick machines that have gifts that he knows Parad will enjoy, Emu manages to win the most gifts (quality ones, of course because Parad only deserves the best) by the skin of his teeth.

"No fair!" Parad pouts, cuddling close to the fluffy white cat plushy that Emu won for him and looking unfairly adorable. " _I'm_ the one who's supposed to spoil you today."

"You are," he reassures fondly, arms linked together as they survey the array of games after teleporting their winnings back to their apartment. "I'm just hijacking it a bit, that's all. You're too irresistible not to spoil, Parad."

Flushing, his lover sighs before kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Emu."

"You too," he replies warmly, nosing Parad's jaw.

When they find a less crowded spot, Parad gives the plushy one last cuddle before teleporting it to their apartment. Sharing a smile, they then put their game faces on as he and Parad scan the wide array of games with identical looks of sharp calculation. Emu only knows this because he can see nearby players edging away from them so, he lightens up a bit. He remembers from yesteryears that when he and Parad still shared the same body, they tend to terrify their opponents with that look.

"So." Parad tilts his head to give him a sly, challenging look. "Everything?"

The edge of his mouth quirks up in a smirk as he returns the look. "Obviously."

"All or nothing," Parad quips, hands in his pockets. "Winner takes all."

Nodding, he crosses his arms with a raised brow when Emu feels a zing of mischief from his bondmate. "And the prize is...?"

"Each other of course," Parad drawls out, stepping close and takes his hand to slide it easily inside Parad's jeans. "So if you want this ass, ya better _work_ for it."

His breath hitches when he realises that Parad is wearing nothing underneath his pants and when his fingers graze against Parad's still wet and cum filled hole, it takes everything in him not to jump his bondmate right there and then.

"You minx," he hisses at the smirking bugster as arousal thrums underneath his skin.

Cackling in delight, Parad dances away from him and slowly walks backwards. Lashes lowering into a look that's far more appropriate in the bedroom rather than in public, Parad beckons him with a finger.

"You want me?" Impish lips quirking up into a saucy smirk, Parad blows him a kiss. "Come and get me, Emu."

Suffice to say, Emu hasn't massacre so many games all at once since he was in _high school._ They go through each game with such terrifying intensity that Emu will sometimes see attendants nearby looking unsure if they should interfere with the manic energy he and Parad are emitting as they conquer one game after another. They kick ass and take names with such aplomb that by the time they clear the last of the games, they're surrounded by a rather large crowd as they cheer for their continuous wins.

But it's not enough— not when he and Parad are stuck in a stalemate; their scores a tie without a clear winner.

Trading a meaningful glance, they jump off the DDR platform to march on over to a nearby attendant.

"Excuse us," he begins, fingers twitching.

Parad fidgets as he gestures around the arcade. "Do you have any other games we can play?"

"We've played every game here, I think," Emu tries to explain as calmly as he can to the alarmed attendant. Although he's not in the right state of mind to see what expression he and Parad are wearing, Emu knows well enough that they probably look a bit too crazed at the moment. "And we _really_ need a tiebreaker."

Parad nods furiously. "Please."

"Um," the poor attendant appears mollified at their explanation, looking thoughtful for a moment before snapping her fingers as she brightens. "What about our laser tag?"

They perk up, grins on their faces. "Laser tag?"

"Yeah, we just opened it a week ago so it's pretty new." The woman points to the floor above them. "The whole of the 1st floor is for it actually."

Sharing a high-five, they then quickly bow to the woman. "Thank you!"

"Race ya~!" Parad singsongs as he takes off in a run.

Emu laughs, following suit. "You're on!"

"Have fun!" the attendant shouts out behind them.

They wave at the woman. "We will~!"

Considering the holiday, there's not a lot of people playing the game, which suits him and Parad just fine. So after they get into gear and ready their equipment, they listen to an attendant as he explains about the rules and the layout of the arena. Once done, the doors to the arena open and they enter a large arena that's lit with black light, making some colors glow and others fade. There's an obstacle course inside modeled like a mini urban jungle with plenty of places to hide, climb and exploit throughout the twenty minutes of play time.

"Well then," Parad purrs, tilting Emu's chin up with the nozzle of his gun. "May the best player win."

Smirking, he thread his fingers through fluffy curls and tugs Parad's head down to brush his lips against the bugster's ear. "I _intend_ to."

Just then, a siren sounds throughout the arena.

They share one last grin before snapping their weapons up for an opening shot even as they rapidly duck and peel away, darting for cover.

Emu ducks behind some barrels and true to his love for heights, he can see Parad darting up a winding scaffold, taking the high ground. They continue to pepper one another with laser beams until they're out of range. Tucking himself behind a pillar and when he peeks out from behind it, Emu quickly ducks back when a laser beam shoots across the room with a loud zap. Keeping himself out of view, Emu readies himself to move at the right moment.

There.

Rolling out into the dead, unprotected open center of the maze and charges across it, Emu shoots other players in rapid succession before any of them can react. Dodging a stray beam, Emu swings his gun in retaliation even as his gaze flickers up to find his bondmate ducking in time to avoid his shot. The bugster flashes him a smirk and a little head-salute before he rolls back behind cover.

Emu grins as he quickly shifts to another location.

Since everybody in the arena seem to more or less do their own thing, he and Parad make a game of picking out the rest of their opponents with the sort of accuracy that would've made even Taiga jealous. Staying low to the grown, he hunts down other players as he darts and weaves between hiding spots; not staying in one place for too long. As his contrast, Emu can see that Parad is devastatingly good as a sniper, scrambling and climbing quickly from one vantage point to the next and consistently staying at the top of the score list alongside Emu as they both rack up an impressive number of points without presenting a clear target for retaliation. They constantly rotate and change tactics as the minutes dwindle down.

Attack and retreat. Bait and ambush.

Other players fall prey to their two-way massacre, one after another and another until only his name and Parad's are on the scoreboard.

With a smirk, he readies a new game plan.

Before he can move however, Emu suddenly feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end before he picks up the familiar presence. An arm shoots out to curl around his throat from behind before Parad jerks Emu in against his chest with his gun pressed against the middle of Emu's back.

Parad smirks against his ear. "Hey there, dearheart."

"Hey yourself, sweetheart," Emu murmurs, tilting his head to allow Parad to nuzzle his face against the side of Emu's neck, moaning softly as Parad kisses and sucks on the flesh below.

Shuddering, he cups a hand to Parad's face to bring their lips into a messy kiss and feeling little jolts of pleasure through his already highly keyed up system. Adrenaline is one heck of an aphrodisiac. Huh...maybe that's why he and Parad always end up having sex after a sparring session.

Faster than he can react, Emu finds himself pinned to a pillar. Almost on instinct, he jumps to wrap his legs around Parad's waist and buries his hands into soft curls. Tongue delving possessively into Parad's mouth, Emu shudders as Parad lets out an obscene moan. Honestly, he wants nothing more than to lose himself into his bugster, however considering what's on the line—

The sirens blare as the PA system announces Emu as the winner.

Parad pulls back with a pop to rapidly blink at him, taking a moment to realise what happened before the bugster sputters comically in his arms.

"You...!"

Emu chuckles, darting in to kiss pouting lips and grins against Parad's mouth. "Don't forget that I can play dirty too, Parad."

"Dammit." Groaning, his bondmate levels a baleful glare at him before his features turn fond. "Gotta say, that was more intense than usual."

"I can't help it if I always find you irresistible, Parad," he says with a shrug, before scowling at the bugster. "And it's not like you don't know that using yourself as the prize has always been a sure fire way to flip my switch."

"Hoh~!" Parad leans close with a snicker. "Am I that much of a turn on for you?"

Huffing, he flicks Parad's nose with a fond smile. "Damn right you are."

Parad covers his nose with a palm before he grins, crimson bleeding into his eyes. Disintegrating their gear and equipment to no doubt put them back to where they belong, Parad raises a pixel covered hand and snaps his fingers.

"Stage select."

Immediately, pixels cover their surroundings as they're transported to their darkened private stage within the Game World. When he gives Parad a questioning look, Parad carefully sets him back down to his feet before gesturing to their stage. "Since you won, you've unlocked the bonus level."

Parad taps the floor, causing soft lighting to flood the stage to reveal mirrors on every surface.

"Mirrors...?"

"You've always love seeing me wrecked with wild abandon." Turning in place, Parad throws his arms out with a coy smirk. "So, I thought you might like seeing that in every possible angle."

There's a ringing inside his head and it takes him a long moment to regain his bearings as he tries desperately to make sure he doesn't pass out from how turn on he is at what Parad has planned since the moment they stepped inside the arcade. Probably even before that. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Only a little." Making a show of thinking hard on something, Parad then steps close until they're inches apart to give him a cheeky grin. "Nope, I take it back. I definitely am."

Emu groans with fond exasperation, resting his forehead on Parad's shoulder as his bondmate massages the back of his neck with long fingers. With a sigh of content, Emu turns his head to kiss Parad's pulse and nuzzles into the bugster's neck.

"You don't have to worry though, since you're gonna kill me too by the end of this one anyway."

That makes him pull away to give Parad a curious look. "Oh?"

"You can only win in this bonus stage by making me cum— _untouched_." Pushing him gently onto the 'love nest' (Parad's words not his) they programmed together when they first created their private stage, Parad settles over his lap to straddle him and Emu hooks his thumbs over Parad's hips, splaying his palms over Parad's rear. Dark impish eyes looks fondly down at him with a loving smile, and Emu tries to swallow the lump in his throat as Parad wraps the bond lovingly around him before quietening it down with a twinkle of mischief.

"That also includes not using our bond either."

Eyes widening, he gapes as Parad tips his chin up with a finger and tilts his head so as to make curly bangs brush enticingly against half-lidded eyes.

"So are you up for the challenge," Parad murmurs, brushing a thumb against Emu's lips with a seductive smirk. "Genius Gamer M?"

Digging his fingers into Parad's hips as the bugster cackles above him, Emu tries to get his breathing under control. When Emu finally feels like he won't pass out from the sheer, primal lust coursing through him, Emu gives his bondmate a feral grin.

"Game on." Cupping Parad's ass, he slides the jeans down until there's only bare skin before leaning up to murmur against Parad's lips. "Genius Gamer M."

They fall against each other, lips locked into fervent kisses and Emu groans as Parad sways his hips; grinding, moving down against the bulge in Emu's pants. His arms wrap around Parad's waist and the bugster leans into him and turns to bring his lips to Emu's ear with a filthy whisper. "Wanna ride you, Emu."

"Good," he gasps out, fingers already catching the rim of Parad's hole and swallows drily when they come out wet with all the cum from their morning coupling. "Because I really want you to."

Parad dives down to mouth his jaw line, placing small kisses and little licks and Emu reciprocates by kissing Parad all over, every piece of skin he can manage, mussing up Parad's beautiful curls while Parad's body continues to grind its way into Emu's lap, and he doesn't hold him back as he bucks up to meet Parad for every grind. Parad's fingers unbuckles his belt to unzip his jeans then, tugs down the hem. Clutching at Parad's sides and back, Emu traces Parad's spine and when Parad frees Emu's shaft from its confines, his eyes wander to the nearest reflective surface. He moans at the picture they're making and they've barely even _started_.

Stroking him in his hand, Parad lights up pixels on his fingertips as he squeezes and rubs, and it feels devastatingly _good_. Damn it, he loves their unique biologies. Emu watches, transfixed as Parad lifts up on his knees and Emu licks his lips at the sight of his gorgeous bugster rock hard and weeping for him.

"Am I that much of turn on for you?" Emu rasps out, throwing Parad's words back at him with a pleased smirk. He admires the view and waits with baited breath while Parad hovers over him, pushing him into place.

Parad lines himself up, places his hands on Emu's shoulders, rolls his hips continuously in Emu's grip and purrs with a matching smirk. "Damn right you are."

Their lips catch at the same time that Parad drops down onto him.

The kiss immediately turns messy and obscene as Parad envelops him whole, all in one swift movement, and though his hole is slick with cum, it's no less tight, no less hot and stifling and utterly _wonderful_. Emu breaks off in a gasp, reveling in the fact that the both of them are built like puzzle pieces to fit so _rightly_ only into each other. The bond that always lingers between them spikes but they both take care to restrain it at the moment as Emu holds Parad close to him.

Parad falls around Emu's shoulders, cuddling into him like a cat as the bugster rises then presses back down, not slamming but sliding, spiraling on and off. The corkscrew effect is amazing. Emu pulls Parad tighter against him and he can feel their hearts beating faithfully in unison as their breathing drives their chests against one another.

When he blinks his eyes opened (when did he closed them?) Emu is treated to the sight of Parad writhing above him...no— _all around him_. Parad wasn't kidding when he said that Emu gets to see his bondmate all wrecked in every angle and goddamn, what a gorgeous sight that is.

Within every reflective surface, Emu has a crystal clear view of Parad above him— including the part where they're joint. Panting in lust and affection, Emu watches, mesmerized by the sight of Parad's body sinking down on him as Emu slides in and out of his lover.

"You're so damn hot like this," Emu murmurs, gripping Parad's hips tight. "So wrecked and sexy."

Above him, Parad groans as the bugster's cheeks colour attractively at the praise. It's an erotic sight, being able to watch Parad fall apart in his arms like this. Wanting more, Emu brings their hips together and drinks up the glazed, contorted expressions of pleasure washing over Parad every time Emu thrusts into him.

_Mine!_

Parad clenches around him, and Emu's world momentarily lapses into whiteness. It's hard to sit up straight with all the ecstasy coursing through him so he falls back in the pillows and buck up into Parad, filling him good and tight. They move together. Parad dances on Emu's cock and Emu writhes up into him as they're caught up in each other's pleasure and Parad drapes himself around Emu's body. Panting, he tugs Parad down so he can lick into Parad's mouth and smiles when Parad mewls as Emu uses his own powers to ignite the antigen in Parad's body as they're showered with pixels. Foreheads pressed together, he can feel Parad's pulse through where they're joined, a fever flowing through his body as his shaft slides further inside. Parad's mouth is falling open, lips brushing against his own as they pant raggedly. Emu loves it. He loves every little wanton sound that leaves that sweet impish mouth.

Their bodies move in sync, a steady pace even when they're both greedy for more. So he manipulates multi-coloured tendrils of light and guides them into Parad's entrance to penetrate the bugster even further. Wider. Deeper. All in time with every desperate thrust into that tight, wet heat.

"Emu!" Parad sobs out and Emu cradles Parad's face to kiss the tears spilling down his bondmate's face.

Gasping, he catches Parad's tongue in his mouth and sucks hard. "I've got you, Parad."

As soon as their movements become more impatient, Parad's lips find his. They kiss fiercely, breathing out, pulling closer, kissing, and kissing, and _kissing._ They breathe into each other's mouths, wet tongues meeting between restless gasps.

When Parad shifts his hips and causing Emu's cock to sink further in, Emu moans as tight muscles squeeze around him. He hisses in delight when Parad bites into his neck, claiming him.

"Mine," Parad gasps out. "My Emu. Mine!"

Emu keens as he takes Parad harder, pleasure radiating up and down his body. "Yours. Only yours."

Parad trembles in Emu's arms, and then he's breaking; back arching, eyes squeezing shut and mouth dropping open into a stifled growl. Even without the bond, they tip over the edge together as they scream. Cum splatters between them and staining their clothes and dripping their chins while Emu latches onto Parad for dear life as he spills himself inside his lover. Parad clenches and squeezes on purpose, drawing out every last drop and holding it all inside. In retaliation, Emu pumps Parad to milk it all out.

Sated, Parad collapses on top of him and Emu can do nothing but hold Parad close because he is so happy and so in love that it's difficult to move, to think, to breathe. He's dizzy and heavy and overrun with pleasure and basks in the afterglow as Parad lazily nuzzles their faces together, throat making a pleasant, sweet purring sound.

GAME CLEAR!

He huffs out a chuckle as the mirrors disappear to return to the familiar setting of their private stage; a homely cottage overlooking a beautiful glade frozen in twilight splashed with their colours.

Coming down is a slow, draining wave and he pats soft sweat soaked curls with a happy hum. "You _killed_ me."

"You?" Snorting, Parad raises his head to give him a sated grin. "You killed _me_."

Laughing slightly, he hugs Parad tight and closes his eyes; just breathes in the comforting, electrifying scent of his beloved. How things have changed from all those years ago. While the words are said jokingly, there are times when Emu still flinches whenever he recalls that at one point in his life, he actually did 'kill' Parad. The person he loves most; hurt and terrified and in pain because of him. His heart aches and even though he's been forgiven, Emu is still struck by the reality that he gets to have Parad with him for all of eternity.

"Emu?" With the bond no longer muffled, Parad can no doubt feel his conflicting emotions as the bugster cradles his face with a look of concern. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he reassures, clearing his throat and blinking away the tears in his eyes. "I just...sometimes I still can't understand why."

Brows knit in confusion as Parad tilts his head. "Why what?"

"Why even after everything that's happened, you're still here. I mean...not only I get to have you, I get to keep you too— _forever_." Emu traces a finger over the contours of cherished features of his bondmate as his mouth twists into a grimace when Emu remembers how narrow sighted he was. "Even though I hurt you so many times."

Catching his wandering finger, Parad frowns. "Emu..."

"I wished for you." Shame roiling in his stomach, Emu stares up at the twilight sky. "And then, I forgot about you. Ignored you. Even 'killed' you and left you with no choice but to do things under my conditions."

Emu knows he shouldn't dampen the mood by bringing up their very messy past but days like this; when people would spend the day with their lovers, it reminds him of how close he was to losing it all before he even had the chance to have it. In fact, he _did_ lost it all at one point when Parad sacrificed himself to kill Gamedeus. The time between Parad's death and resurrection had been harrowing and filled with so many 'what ifs' and 'if only'.

"Even after all of that, you still forgave me."

Parad is silent for all of a second before he shifts to cradle his head, tangling their legs together as he rests his forehead against Emu's.

"I didn't forgive you immediately, remember? And neither did you— hell, it took us weeks to not resent each other." Biting his lip, Parad bows his head as the bond floods with aching remorse. "And I still think about it too, y'know? All the times I've hurt you and how you've forgiven me for each sin and mistake I've made."

Emu brushes his thumb against a cheekbone. "What do you do in those times?"

"I look at you." Parad smiles, soft and adoring. "And I look at us."

Confused, he furrows his brows. "What do you mean?"

"By remembering that we love each other." Parad intertwines their fingers. "I know people usually say that love isn't enough to keep a relationship alive but I don't think that's exactly true. Not for us at least." Squeezing his hand, Parad leans forward for a soft and sweet kiss, easing the ache in Emu's heart. When he pulls back, Parad rests their joint hands against his chest; right above his steadily beating heart. "Loving you helped me; encouraged me to learn how to trust you again— to believe in you and to have faith in you."

Parad pins him with an unwavering stare; firm and without a trace of doubt. "Loving you will never be something I'd regret, Emu."

He's not alone and neither is Parad.

"It's the same for me too," Emu whispers when he finds his voice again around the lump in his throat. "Even when my mind didn't remember, my heart couldn't stop loving you...couldn't stop _missing_ you."

They remain silent for awhile, just lying together in their own corner of the universe.

"Sorry." Wiping the tears in his eyes, Emu gives Parad a grateful smile. "Days like these make me realise how far we've come over the years and it sorta threw me off the loop a bit."

"No need to apologise, Emu, I understand," Parad reassures with a wave of his hand, before his face softens into something honest and vulnerable. "Emu."

"Yes?"

Parad's lips find his, and he kisses him in a way that conveys all the love that goes beyond anything and everything in existence. When they part, Parad bumps their noses together. "I love you, Emu— _s_ _o_ very much."

_I'm only yours as you're only mine._

"As I love you, Parad," he returns softly, lips curling up into a tremulous smile. "So very much."

Feeling like he shouldn't confine himself with just words, Emu wraps the bond around them and makes sure it cradles Parad all warm and secure. He takes extra care to flood it with all of himself to Parad; determined to make sure that there will be absolutely no doubt of his love and faith in Parad.

His lover makes a surprised, happy sound in his arms.

"Thank you for loving me. For marrying me— for everything." Emu cups Parad's jaw. "Most of all, thank you for you, Parad."

With a smile that can outshine the sun, Parad leans into his touch. "Right back at ya, Emu— for _you_ and for all of that and more."


	3. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, a sexy sweater, and an unexpected surprise by using the Double X ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**EVENING**

* * *

One of the best things about their powers is that cleaning up after sex is a remarkably simple affair. With a wave of their hands, they easily wash away any evidence of their coupling from their clothes and person. Not the marks though, which suits them just fine because Emu quite like it when the whole world can see that Parad is his as much as Emu is Parad's.

By the time they leave their stage and the arcade, it's already dinner time.

So with a light heart, Emu leads Parad with a besotted grin to a cozy cafe he's been wanting to bring his bondmate to when he first stumbled upon it a few weeks back. Neither of them are into fancy settings so the warm, comfortable atmosphere of the establishment is a welcome respite from the bustling crowd.

"Emu...!" Parad drapes over his back as they make their way to a more secluded seat. "I keep telling you that _you're_ the one who's supposed to be spoiled today."

Turning his head to kiss Parad's cheek, he chuckles at the petulant pout his bugster is giving him. "I _am_. After all, I get to pick dinner _and_ share it with you after all."

Parad whines as he plunks himself on the seat across from him, bottom lip jutting out in an exaggerated pout. It's a sight that never fails to make him want to catch those tempting lips into a kiss so, he does just that; leaning over the table for a slow, chaste kiss. When he settles back into his seat, Emu finds Parad giving him a dazed blink.

"You're spoiling me by letting me spoil you back," Emu reassures, opening the menu and sends Parad a smile. "That's how we are, remember?"

His bondmate huffs out a laugh, returning the smile. "That's true."

Once they give their orders and tuck into a hearty western inspired dinner, they alternate between quiet conversations of their crazy lives and the people they care about to sitting in comfortable silence as they enjoy their evening tea.

In these quiet moments, Emu takes the time to reflect and appreciate his life and the person he gets to share it with. Sitting in the middle of the cafe with the scent of good food in the air while soft strains of cheesy love songs fill the backdrop, Emu smiles into his cup. They're tucked into a small corner of the world and enjoying each other's company.

On a whim, Emu sends a soft wave of his affection to Parad, laugh bubbling in his throat when his bondmate tilts head and reciprocates by floating back his own swell of affection with eyes fluttering shut in delight.

When they were still enemies and then allies with lingering resentment for their complicated past, the bond used to be something that Emu was wary of. But now, it's something that makes him feel warmth to his fingertips. They don't need words between them anymore, not when the steam of tea by their breath and feet close together under the table conveys it all anyway.

It's a big change from when they'd been unable to understand each other without fists and screams, but Emu is grateful for it.

When the last drop of tea is no more, Emu sets the cup down gently, sees the way flower petals paint themselves in shades of budding spring by the window, and takes his chin in hand. Glancing at Parad, he sees the bugster tapping his fingers against the table to the slow song playing just above them as he hums a little under his breath, smooth voice lilting in song always for only Emu to hear.

Because of their unique biologies, they age slower than those who don't have traces of bugster virus in their system. Still, they're not quite so young anymore; almost thirty but it isn't unwelcome. His years at Seito and CR have shaped him to become better in more ways than one. Parad sitting in front of him with his wedding ring glinting under the soft lights; fingers tracing the outline of the cup with lips parted as if another melody is on the tip of his tongue, is more than proof of that.

When they exit the cafe, the night is clear and beautiful; crisp yet fragrant with spring air.

Forgoing on teleporting back to their apartment, they take their time to enjoy the night as they walk unhurriedly back. The stars have come out overhead and the full moon glows serenely up in the sky. Lights have sprung to life in the shops along the avenues and boardwalks, guiding their way through.

Emu tilts his face into the breeze, smiling softly as he listens to Parad humming 'Ai no Uta' beside him. The song brings back memories to their high school years and the more recent Valentine's day they spent together, causing Emu to bite back a grin when remembers the amazing time they had.

Parad cackles suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Curious at the mirth and excitement he can feel dancing from the bond, he huffs and nudges Parad's side. "What are you planning?"

Parad gives him a cheeky smile. "The finale."

"The finale?"

"Yup!" Parad swings their clasped hands. "Or the final level for our White Day, you could say."

Emu gapes. "Wait...there's _more!?_ "

"Of course," Parad says with a grin. "You didn't think we'd end the day without mind blowing sex, did you?"

Emu snorts, giving Parad a wry look. "Parad; dearheart, I've lost count on how many times we've had sex today. And trust me, they were _all_ mind blowing."

"True," Parad muses with a dopey grin before poking his tongue out. "Fine. Earth shattering then."

He blinks at that, heat pooling in his gut at whatever Parad has planned. "Earth shattering is also sorta our thing, I believe."

"Universe imploding?"

"Um..."

"You're right, we kinda have all those synonyms going for us," Parad mutters, hand cradling his chin before he shrugs. "Basically, we're gonna make love once we get back and it's gonna be fuckin' _amazing_ and _epic_ because you know why?"

Smiling, he burrows into Parad's side. "Why?"

"Because by the end of it, neither of us will be able to move and we're gonna feel it for days on end." Giggling, the bugster leans down to whisper in his ear. "In honour of White Day, we're both gonna be filled up and covered in each other's cum."

Emu swallows, jeans tightening at the dark promise in Parad's voice as the heat in his gut intensifies. "I do love the sound of that."

"Then." Parad stops them and jerks his head up to their apartment building, surprised they've arrived without him noticing. "Shall we?"

Emu gives an eager nod. "Lets."

They teleport directly into their genkan, shoes already gone as they left them by the entrance.

Their lips meet halfway, slow and unhurried despite the heat thrumming between them. Both of them chasing each other's lips as they walk backwards, passing by the rooms and walls that separate them from the rest of the world. They keep kissing even when they reach their bed, taking off each other's jackets, resuming the kiss as they throw them aside. Emu's knees hit the bed and he falls back, Parad falling with him not a millisecond later. Never leaving him, always touching his skin with his hands, effortlessly settling in deeper into Emu's heart.

Emu moves his hands up to fist the fabric on Parad's back only to grunt in surprise when he touches bare skin instead. Confused, he pulls back to see that Parad is still very much wearing his sweater but...now that he looks closer, Emu can see that there's something odd about Parad's sweater. While it's long sleeved, the turtleneck leaves Parad's shoulders bare and the hem seems a bit too short for some reason too.

Noticing that he's a bit distracted (he can't help it— the sweater almost seems revealing), Parad looks down at the article of clothing before he turns sheepish.

"Oops, I almost forgot what I'm wearing today."

Emu frowns. "So there _is_ something about the sweater?"

Because now that he thinks about it, Parad hasn't taken off his coat at all throughout the day. Not even during their afternoon sex.

"Yep."

Rising up, Parad slides off the bed to stand beside it before shimmying out of his jeans and leaving him naked with only his sweater on. Before Emu can admire the view of Parad's straining erection, the bugster turns around to reveal that the sweater is completely backless.

Oh hell.

Emu rises to sit on the edge of the bed. "Is that...?"

He's heard stories from some nurses who want to surprise their lovers with something sexy and more often than not, this particular sweater has been a popular choice in recent years. And Emu can completely understand why.

The open-back halter neck design covers enough to look almost demure from the front. True, the hem barely covers Parad's groin, leaves his shoulders bare, reveals the dips of his hips, and the plush flesh of his thighs. But from the back, the fabric covers only Parad's neck and stretches skimpily over his butt.

Erection straining in his jeans just from looking at his bondmate, Emu quickly slaps a palm to his nose as warmth trickles down. Emu feels absolutely dizzy and Parad looks downright hypnotizing.

"Poppy and Nico called it the 'Virgin Killer Sweater'. Which is pretty much moot point since neither of us are virgins anymore but I thought it's pretty sexy, sooo..." Pausing, his bugster comes closer to peer at him with a curious smile. "Emu?"

Emu tries to get some air into his lungs with some success. "...yes?"

"Do you have a nosebleed?" Parad teases, eyes dancing merrily with happy mischief as he gently moves Emu's palm away.

Emu lets Parad see how much of an effect the bugster has on him. " _Yes._ "

"Oh." Parad lights up with relief and delight, straightening up to slowly turn to give Emu a view of how the knit fabric hugs the slopes of his ass. Parad smirks over his shoulder, reveling now in knowing exactly how _sexy_ he looks. "So it suits me after all?"

"Very much so." Emu swallows hard. He's seen the sweater in passing from some magazines in the office lounge, but seeing it on Parad emphasises just how seductive it really is. Although...that might be his bias talking since he's only ever interested in sexy things when it's _Parad_ who's wearing it. "A little too well, in fact."

"That's a relief." Parad lets out a happy hum as he turns to stand in front of him and giving Emu an eyeful of his cock. Emu places his trembling hands on Parad's hips as the bugster rests his palms on Emu's shoulders. "I wasn't sure it suited me since I'm tall and broad shouldered but the girls said I'd rock the look."

"They were right— wait." Something dark snarls in his veins at the thought of anyone but _him_ seeing Parad this way. Emu hastily tampers it because it's not something he should be worried about since Poppy and Nico are their close friends and Emu trusts them. Sometimes, he can't help it though; viciously protective as he is over Parad. "Have they seen you like this?"

Parad scoffs and shakes his head. "Hell no. They just gave me their suggestions that's all." Parad cants his hips just so, smiling and so beautiful. Emu loves seeing Parad like this— confident and seductive and being the most gorgeous person he's ever known. "I've only ever wanna look like this in front of _you_ , Emu."

"Likewise, Parad," he breathes, skimming his hands up to Parad's bare shoulders and down to his signature thumbhole sleeves. Funny how it makes the sweater look better this way. But again, he's bias. So. "We really are a vicious pair."

Parad smirks, dark and feral. "Damn right we are and I wouldn't change it either."

"Agreed," Emu murmurs, arching up to bring his lips to Parad's.

Moaning, his bugster turns his head to deepen the kiss, sliding a hand down Emu's front to cup him through his jeans, and Emu gasps. Fingers digging onto Parad's hips, Emu feels arms circling around his shoulders, pressing them closer together. Emu deepens their kiss, sliding his tongue between Parad's lips, and Parad responds immediately as he moans softly and digs his teeth into Emu's lower lip.

Tightening his grip, Emu pulls Parad's hips flush with his own until Parad is straddling him. Emu slides his hands lower, coming to rest over the swell of Parad's ass. His fingertips pressed into the knit fabric that's stretched taut over Parad's bare skin.

They're both moaning, soft noises falling from their lips as their hips rock and their fingers wander. Parad helps him slip out of his own white sweater over Emu's head, before skimming long fingertips over Emu's chest, his sides and the dips of his abs from countless battles. Emu twitches and laughs softly against Parad's lips.

"Please let me eat you out."

Parad whimpers as he shifts to nip Emu's earlobe. "That's what the sweater is for after all."

Chuckling, he guides Parad until he's on his hand and knees on their bed and Emu watches as Parad arches his back to tip up his hips, ass in the air and barely covered by the back section of the sweater. Emu gives Parad's ass a gentle swat and smirks when Parad lets out a little moan.

Emu's tongue darts out to wet his lips as he lowers himself, fingers skimming up Parad's thighs which causes Parad to moan deeper this time.

"Look at you," Emu whispers, echoing his words from this morning as he digs his hands into the meat of Parad's thighs. "So beautiful and sexy like this."

Parad smirks over his shoulder. "Only for you, Emu."

Mirroring the smirk, Emu trails his fingers up Parad's inner thighs and under the sweater hem, making Parad shudder. Emu buries his face between the mounds of Parad's ass-cheeks and blows over that tight hole, feeling smug when it clenches before Emu parts his cheeks to drag his tongue up the warm, cleft from balls to tailbone, before nuzzling down to work on the puckered hole. It's a shame that Parad already cleaned himself after their afternoon sex but since he gets to fill Parad with his cum all over again, Emu isn't too disappointed.

"Emu," Parad gasps out, fisting the sheets under him as he shudders. "So _good_."

Tongue prodding Parad's sensitive opening, his eyes roll to the back of his skull when Parad gasps and spreads his thighs wider as the bugster rocks his hips, grinding back as Emu continues to lick his hole. Pawing and kneading at Parad's ass, Emu uses his tongue to delve deeper into Parad's entrance, causing Parad to cry out as Emu continues to eat him out enthusiastically.

Emu jumps slightly when tendrils of pixels release his straining member out of his jeans to then wrap around his cock and pumping him; warm and steady. Appreciating his bugster's intentions, Emu reaches around to fondle with Parad's cock to tease the slit already wet with pre-cum. Moving his other hand, Emu traces the soaked hole teasingly with a finger, before pushing it easily inside. Damn, does he love their unique biologies. Parad jolts at the sensation, letting out a long groan as Emu thrusts his finger in and out beside his tongue.

"M-more," Parad whines, shuddering against him. "Not enough!"

Emu pulls back, coming up for air but continues to thrust his finger inside, adding more into Parad's stretched hole, rubbing over his sweet spot every time nice and deep until he's almost fisting his bondmate. He licks his lips as Parad writhes under him. "Tell me what you want, dearheart."

"You!" Parad sobs out, head pressed on the bed and turning to look up at him with flushed cheeks and tear-filled eyes. So beautiful. "Want _you_ , Emu!"

Seeing his lover so pliant and ready for him; posing so seductively as the bond pulses with overwhelming want and heat, Emu barely pays attention to anything else as he wills away the rest of his clothes with a wave of pixels. He clambers onto the bed and almost stumbles when Parad sways his hips before looking up at him with lowered lashes as he reaches up between those spread thighs to insert three fingers into that tight, wet hole.

" _Emu._ "

Just his name uttered by Parad and his self-restraint utterly _snaps_.

Emu hastily climbs up behind Parad while the bugster lets out a breathy moan when Emu's erection bumps against his upturned ass and then slides up and down the crack between them. Pressing them chest to back, Emu leans down to kiss Parad's neck then trails his lips up to nip at his bondmate's ear.

"Parad," he whispers. "My Parad. My one and only."

Parad turns his head, hand in Emu's hair as he smashes their lips together. "Yours. Emu. Take me, _please_."

Yes, _yes_ , he'll take who is rightfully his and _his_ _alone_.

"Yes," he hisses against kiss bitten lips. " _Mine_."

His hands grasp Parad's hips after he straightens up on his knees behind Parad, lining up his weeping cock and catching on the rim of Parad's hole. Emu watches as Parad opens up in response to him before pushing in steadily, completely and in one swift motion.

" _Emu!_ " Parad howls, hands scrabbling for purchase. "My Emu! Harder! More!"

Grabbing Parad's hair, he yanks Parad's head back and his lover moans loudly, then again when Emu is inside Parad to the hilt, his hips colliding with Parad's ass. Emu closes his eyes as Parad's inner muscles contract tightly around him while Parad lets out shrill cries of pleasure with every thrust into his pliant body. Emu makes sure to pull back until only the head of his arousal is still inside Parad before thrusting back in, just the way Parad enjoys it.

"Emu," Parad gasps out mid thrust, reaching back to grasp his arm and squeezes weakly. "L-lie back."

So turned on with lust and affection, Emu does as he's asked. Being careful not to let himself slip out, Emu watches, transfixed as Parad sinks down on him with his back to him. Emu moans, marveling at the beautiful stretch of Parad's bare back decorated by the long white bow of the sweater's halter neck; and the slow flexing of his hips is even more alluring from behind. Emu snaps his hips up to meet Parad, absorbed in the way Parad moves. Clutching Parad's waist, Emu rocks deep and fast into Parad's glistening hole, eyes glued to Parad's back as he dances and bounces on Emu's cock.

Not enough.

As much as he enjoys the view, Emu would rather see Parad's face. So without breaking pace, Emu uses the bond to convey his desire and somehow manages to arrange them until Parad is straddling his lap. Falling onto the bed with Parad on his back as he spreads those long, lean legs as wide as they can go, before Emu throws himself between them, propping his upper body up with both hands above Parad's shoulders on the bed as Emu thrusts inside Parad's body. Now that they're facing each other, he admires Parad's flushed, handsome, _beloved_ face twisting in pleasure as Emu thrusts in and out of Parad's body. Hips colliding with unfettered desire, Parad wraps his legs around his waist while he lets out unbridled cries and grunts and whimpers as his fingers claw at Emu's back and shoulders.

Hissing at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain, Emu snaps his hips forward and their lips catch into a messy kiss while the bond flares as they tip over the edge together; their combined orgasms hitting them hard.

Cum splatters between them as Parad convulses under him from head to toes, tightening so much around him while Emu is still coming inside him before he collapses onto Parad's shoulder, breathing him in.

They stay like that for a while, both trying to catch up with their breaths and when he feels like his heart isn't going to slam out of his chest, Emu tries to roll over. He stops though, when Parad locks his ankles around him.

Confused, he gazes down at his bugster as Parad sheds the soaked sweater and throws it aside to clean later. "Parad?"

Parad grins up at him with bright vermilion eyes and wags a finger at him.

"This is only the beginning of the final level, Emu." A ring of gold surrounds Parad's pupils before his bondmate cups his face as the bond flares to life. "Double X."

Pixels surround his bondmate before spreading out. Emu doesn't realise what's happening until a familiar weight drapes over his back, nuzzling his face as arms hug his waist.

Head snapping behind him, Emu gapes when he realises that Parad is both behind him _and_ under him.

"Wha—" Emu looks between his duplicated bondmate as understanding sets in. "You...!"

The dual bugster gives him identical cheeky grins. "Surprise~!"

"But this ability..." Even as lust reignites in him, Emu feels worried at the backlash of this particular ability. "It takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?"

"It does; especially when I'm in my rider form," the Parad under him explains, shrugging as he plays with Emu's fingers. "But the strain lessens considerably when I'm not."

"Not to mentioned that I _have_ been practicing to maintain this ability longer," Parad quips up behind him, nibbling Emu's ear. "But I had to make sure both sides of me were as far away as possible so you wouldn't bump into me more than once."

Giggling, his bondmate wiggles under him and causing Emu to groan since he's still _inside_ the bugster. "On the bright side, I got to finish work twice as fast so it was pretty decent practice."

"So that's why you've been more tired lately..." Recalling how Parad seemed to take more naps in the past week, Emu squeezes Parad's hand under him while also turning his head to kiss Parad's cheek behind him.

Shrugging, Parad bites his lip and looks up at him with a tentative smile. "So, what do you think?"

"Yes?" Parad hugs him tighter, peeking up from underneath curly bangs. "Or no?"

It's _very_ tempting. Especially since he's literally sandwiched between two sides of his bondmate. Still, worry trumps over lust because as tempting as it is to be doubly wrecked by Parad, he loves his bugster and cares more about his safety.

"Are you _sure_ maintaining this won't hurt you?"

"I'm sure," Parad reassures, rising up to allow Emu to slip out of him before the bugster cradles the side of Emu's face. "Wouldn't do this otherwise if I wasn't sure since I don't want you to worry after all."

Emu bites his lip, worry assuaged since he trusts Parad to know what he's doing even as he points out. "You'll be exhausted though."

"Good thing it's a Sunday tomorrow," Parad says with a snicker behind him before he grins against Emu's neck. "And didja forget?"

The Parad in front of him leans close until their lips brush. "You're gonna be just as exhausted."

"So what do you say?" Parad asks into his ear, raising Emu's hand to press a kiss against the knuckles.

Parad gives him an imploring look as he takes Emu's other hand to do the same. "Will you let me spoil you, Emu?"

"As if you haven't done that already throughout the day, Parad," Emu murmurs against Parad's lips, feeling his resolve crumbling as his heart aches sweetly in his chest.

How in the world did he get so lucky to have Parad in his life?

"Can only hope that I have." Behind him, Parad turns over his hand to kiss his palm as his other hand rubs circles against Emu's stomach. "But this is a bit different since we've never use this ability beyond kissing."

Emu nods, remembering brief post battle kisses he traded with the two sides of his bondmate. "It does take a lot of energy after all."

"True." Parad kisses his wedding band, tender and reverent, before he smiles against Emu's knuckles. "But the stamina for this ain't a problem anymore. At least, not for tonight."

Before he can react, Emu is suddenly pressed on both front and back; wrapped securely and lovingly between his dual bondmate.

"Wanna spoil you," the Parad in front of him murmurs against his lips, licking into his mouth as he fondles Emu's sack before pumping his cock at a leisurely pace and working Emu up into a state. " _Claim_ you."

"Wanna take care of you," Parad whispers from behind him, kissing the side of Emu's neck while reaching down to scissor Emu opened with long, clever fingers. " _Adore_ you."

Emu nearly chokes on his tongue as he's being played like an instrument, not knowing if he should rock forward or back. He's so hard it _hurts_.

"Make you feel so good until you can't get enough." Parad kisses down his front, mouth suckling a nipple as he wraps a hand around their cocks and gives them steady pumps. "Wanna _wreck_ you."

Emu keens, throwing his head back.

"Gonna make you _scream_." Knuckles deep, Parad continues to thrust his fingers in and out of Emu's stretched hole. "Get you all _pretty_ and _fucked out._ "

"Spoil you until you're stretched so _wide_ and _full_ and _soaked_ ," both sides of Parad promise; taking turns in kissing him and leaving Emu breathless. "Gonna love you _raw_ , Emu."

Emu sobs, covering his face as he basks in being so completely loved by Parad.

"Wanna make you feel so loved," Parad murmurs, kissing his forehead.

Parad snuggles into the back of his neck before kissing his cheek. "Please let me love you anew, Emu."

"How did I get so lucky?" Emu mutters into his hands.

Parad gently moves his hands away from his face, smiling with tears in gold eyes. "That should be _my_ line."

Wiping his eyes, Emu takes a deep breath and lets it out. "We do this on one condition."

Both sides nod, lighting up and from the bond, Emu can tell it's because Parad is excited at the promise of loving Emu in a whole new way. "Anything."

"Teach me how to do this." Emu gestures between his dual bondmate, sniffling slightly. "Because I really want to return the favour for you one day."

Parad nods with a beam, ducking to tuck his face under Emu's chin. "Only if you teach me how to do that thing you did back on Valentine's day."

"Would love to pay you back for that," Parad gushes, showering kisses to Emu's face.

Emu turns to kiss the Parad behind him before doing the same for the one in front of him. "Deal."

Both sides of his lover whoop, trading high-fives as Emu looks on with a fond giggle.

Without warning, the bond pulses before a very vivid, very _explicit_ image flash by.

_Himself, spread out; cum painted on almost every patch of skin on his body with his hole stretched wide and fluttering and dribbling with so much cum that his stomach is practically **inflated** with it._

Emu whimpers, almost cumming right there and then from the image alone. Heck, it won't be the first time that he's done that since Parad has as much of a vivid imagination as he does. Especially after Valentine's day.

"Please..." Emu doesn't even recognise his own voice, so wrecked as it is. " _Please_ , sweetheart."

Parad hums, fondling his balls. "Yeah?"

"Please what, dearheart?" Parad crooks his fingers inside him and rubs his prostate.

Emu's breath comes hoarse and rough, even to his own ears. It's all so much and they haven't even _started_ yet.

"I'm yours, Parad." Throwing his arms around each side of his bondmate, Emu brings Parad close as he sobs out. "Please make love to me."

Both sides of Parad grin at him; equal parts loving and dangerous. "With pleasure, Emu."

Oh, he's going to be eaten alive.

Parad descends on him like Emu is a feast and he's more than happy to be so as Parad kisses him like he wants to devour him at the same time as he bites down on Emu's neck from behind. He alternates between the two sides, kissing each long and deep, desperate and wanting. It makes him wonder if he can hold out.

_I'll make sure that you do, Emu._

Behind him, Parad nuzzles down his neck before sucking marks onto his skin. He keens at the feeling of lips attacking his neck, craning his head to allow Parad better access. Panting, he watches as Parad trails downwards, gently nipping at Emu's collarbone and dropping further to lick and suckle on his nipples.

Emu gasps and his hands immediately grip at Parad's hair, his fingers running through the soft curls. Moaning, Emu melts against Parad and feels himself being maneuvered until he's sitting on Parad's lap and watches as his other Parad lowers himself until he's between Emu's quivering thighs.

His cock is weeping and Emu wants to reach down to jerk himself off but the Parad behind Emu stops him.

"Nope~!" Parad tucks his chin over Emu's shoulder. "I'm gonna spoil you. That means, I'm gonna take care of you."

Parad smirks up at him, kissing the inside of his thigh. "Just tell me how do you want it and it's yours, Emu."

"Do you want me in your ass and in your mouth?" the Parad behind him whispers silkily into his ear.

Parad cackles, licking up Emu's cock with a cheeky grin. "Or do you want both of me in your ass, stretching you nice and wide?"

" _You_ ," Emu whines as he pants. "You, Parad. I just want you inside me. _Please_."

Parad kisses his neck. "In that case..."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Duh. We're me, after all."

"I get his mouth," the Parad between his thighs declares happily.

Parad cackles behind him. "And I get his ass."

"Game on," his dual lover quips.

Emu just whimpers.

"My Emu," Parad purrs, cupping his face. "Gonna take such good care of you, dearheart."

Kissing his ear, Parad moves away from behind him to join the other between Emu's thighs. "Let's start by getting you off, hm? You look like you're about to burst."

Without pausing, both sides of Parad go down on him; taking turns in squeezing and jerking him, before licking and sucking Emu's sack and cock with wild abandon. Emu claws at the sheets under him, feeling Parad's telekinesis supporting him so that he can sit up and enjoy the show. It takes everything in him not to shut his eyes from the sensation. The sight of his dual bondmate sucking him off and playing with his too full sack is too much of a turn on to look away.

His hands grip both sets of curly hair as one takes him deeper while the other squeezes and suckles on Emu's sack. Parad move steadily against him, full of intent to drive him absolutely crazy. Emu meets dual gazes, twin golden eyes looking straight at him, intensely. Emu tries to swallow, but he can't. His mouth feels impossibly dry right now, no matter how many times he licks his lips.

He can feel them breathing as Parad continue to _wreck him,_ causing Emu to bend over his dual bugster, both hands desperately reaching for broad shoulders while his whole body spasms as Emu climaxes. Neither Parad stops, licking and sucking him during this orgasm, drinking him up; every core of him.

Emu falls back on the bed and Parad let him go.

Twin cackling fills the bedroom as both sides of Parad loom over him on their knees, the grins on their faces fill with dark promise.

"Can I paint you, Emu?" His bondmate singsongs, hand around his straining erection.

His other Parad is cupping his sack, licking his lips and looking hungrily down at Emu. "Wanna cover you with my cum, sweetheart."

"Please do," Emu begs or tries to. His voice doesn't seem to be working and fails him as he splays himself on the sheets. "Make me yours."

It doesn't take Parad long to jerk off, their shared arousal pushing his dual lover over with echoing cries and Emu whines in delight as Parad cums all over him, hot spurts falling over Emu's stomach, chest and face. Giggling, he slides his hands up to smear semen even more on him and brings a hand up to lick his fingers clean, moaning all the while.

He feels pretty and sexy, and he wants Parad to _know_ that.

When he opens his eyes, Emu grins around a finger at the twin looks of lust and adoration on his bondmate's faces.

"So _beautiful_ ," Parad breathes, pupils blown wide and crawls over to settle on his right.

His other Parad follows suit to cuddle on his left. "So _gorgeous_."

"And all _yours_ ," he quips, hands cupping his dual bugster's faces to scratch under their chins. "And _you_ are all _mine._ "

Emu laughs as his dual bugster nuzzle their faces together, rubbing against him like the cat he believes Parad secretly is. Trading kisses, Emu lies in a comfortable space between them. In the past, Emu isn't used to such compliments (Parad would always argue that it's more fact than sweet nothings). However, after years of being together with Parad, he learns to accept the words and basks in the knowledge that in Parad's eyes, he is all of that and more.

After a moment, both sides of Parad exchange a meaningful glance over his head.

"Shall we?"

"Lets."

Yelping, Emu blinks when he suddenly finds himself on his hands and knees as Parad kneels in front of him, thick cock inches away from Emu's watering mouth. Licking his lips, Emu mouths the head of that cock as his own arousal twitches between his legs.

Emu really, really loves his unique biology. Especially since both he and Parad have incomparable libidos.

"You're still hard?" Emu licks the side of Parad's shaft, breathing in his bondmate's musk. "Going to fill me up with your cum?"

"Hell yeah, I am."

Parad smears pre-cum along Emu's lips, dragging the tip across the plump flesh and he lets his mouth fall open, tongue darting out to drag along the tip but before he can take Parad's length into his mouth, a hand gently smacks his ass. Groaning, Emu turns to look over his shoulder to find Parad sliding his weeping cock in between Emu's buttcheeks and painting his back with pre-cum with each thrust. Gold eyes catch his as Parad smirks at him before dipping down to nip at his ass.

"Parad," he moans, gripping Parad's hips in front of him and looks up with wide eyed adoration. "You..."

His lover swipes his tongue over Emu's twitching hole and he keens.

"Time to repay the favour, Emu," Parad rumbles out as he strokes his fingers deliberately along the line of Emu's cheek before gripping his hair.

Behind him, Parad parts his asscheeks and blows over Emu's gaping entrance. "So open up wide, dearheart."

"Because we're clearing this with no continues," his dual bugster announce in unison.

The bond flares and Emu _screams._

Shivering, he whines as Parad's tongue moves over his hole, licking him slowly and Emu can feel himself opening up wider in response to Parad; moaning and mewling as his lover licks into the deepest part of him and not letting up one bit. Emu whimpers loudly and presses back against Parad's face as the bugster's tongue stretches him open, catching on the rim and swirling around it before slipping back inside. His knees start to slip when Parad moves his cheeks further apart, sloppy wet noises mixing with the already intoxicating lust and sending Emu into overload. It feels _amazing_. Emu can't stop clenching his ass, picturing how he must look for Parad and he pants as a hand grabs his chin.

"Suck," Parad says, voice low and gravelly as he waves his fingers.

Opening his mouth wide, Parad wastes no time in shoving three fingers into Emu's mouth, relishing the way he chokes at the stretch.

"Such a pretty mouth." Emu moans around his bugster's fingers, sucking them down with greedy want that has Parad pressing them in as deep as they'll go, the flat of his palm against Emu's chin. "Gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours until my cum is all you're gonna taste for _days_."

Emu chokes and gags around long fingers, panting and dripping with pre-cum at the promise of having Parad's large and heavy cock down his throat.

"And look at this hungry hole of yours," Parad coos filthily as he rubs a hand over Emu's ass and curling down over his sack. "Gonna fuck you good and fill you up until you're dripping with my cum that you'll be _swollen_ with it."

 _{Yes! Want to be filled with you!}_ Emu sends through the bond, horny all over again as he writhes. { _I want to be so wet and full of you, please!}_

 _{Do you now?}_ Parad asks, the bugster's sheer desire for him knocking the wind out of Emu.

 _{ **Yes** }_ He's almost sobbing now. { _I want to be all marked and pretty up with your cum, Parad!}_

"Your wish," Parad growls as he pulls his hand out.

Emu can feel Parad lining himself up behind him. "Is my command."

This time, Emu doesn't even have the chance to scream as he's stretched wide and filled to the brim front _and_ back. Emu swallows as Parad's cock pushes past the opening of his mouth at that exact moment when Parad slides into him until he's fully seated deep inside of Emu.

_Parad!_

_That's it, Emu. Take it all._

As they move together, Emu sucks hard on Parad's length, and obscene slurping noise that comes of it sounds too loud in their bedroom. Parad curses and runs his thumb along Emu's cheekbone, tracing down to his jaw and back up before moving to where drool is slipping past Emu's lips, and after years of going down on Parad, Emu doesn't even have a gag reflex anymore as he swallows Parad down, _down_ his throat, eyes rolling the back of his head as Parad continues to snap his hips forward.

Emu moves his tongue along the vein on the underside of Parad's cock, hollowing his cheeks and savoring the way Parad tenses up and gives those perfect breathy little moans that go straight to Emu's groin. He lets his jaw go slack, loving the way his swollen lips is stretched wide opened with Parad's cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

_You're incredible, Emu. Gonna take such good care of you._

Emu trembles at the words, his hole clenching tightly around Parad's cock. The bugster lets out a hiss at the sensation and picks up the pace behind him and oh, it feels so _good_. He's hiccuping groans out at every slap of skin on skin, moaning around Parad's cock each time the bugster bottoms out, and he can feel Parad pushing Emu's hair back from his sweaty forehead, gripping it tight.

Both his mouth and ass are being spoiled raw as Emu jerks between his dual bondmate. He moans incessantly around Parad's cock and clenches his ass, sucking Parad in at the same time as his mouth holds Parad's cock in place. Emu knows it'll drive Parad absolutely wild.

_Mine!_

Moaning, he pushes back as Parad thrusts harder into his ass while Parad tugs his head back so he can rock his hips into his mouth at a steady rhythm. Parad's thrusts have Emu jerking forward onto Parad's cock in front of him, deeper as he starts to fuck him harder, and Emu revels as the momentum carry him forward and back, again and _again_.

He's completely wrecked and blissed out, floating in their shared mindspace as his dual bondmate continue to spoil him rotten.

_Yours!_

Parad supports him from him behind as Emu's entire body trembles while also keeping him upright with a hand in his hair so he can keep on thrusting into his mouth.

 _{Do you feel good too, Parad?}_ Emu asks desperately through the bond, not wanting to be the only one to be this spoiled. _{Am I loving you just as much as you're loving me?}_

 _{Hell yeah, you are}_ Parad answers, just as wrecked, and he sounds so beautiful and _Emu's_. { _You're so gorgeous and you feel so **amazing** , Emu}_

As if to prove his point, Parad dives them into their bond and lets him feel everything Parad is experiencing.

 _Dual cocks wrapped lovingly around swollen lips and rim, sliding in and out; being swallowed in the scorching and tight and soaked holes;_ _filled with spurts of cum with each thrust. Plugging the pliant, willing body with so much cum; all swollen and beautiful._

Emu gasps, tears streaming down his face because— oh, how he wants to do that for Parad too one day.

 _{You will}_ Parad promises silkily. { _But tonight, it's all about **you** , my beloved dearheart}_

Sobbing with more tears running down his cheeks to mix in with the drool, Emu stops rolling his hips or laving his tongue. He's still, letting Parad spoil him and just enjoys the feelings and the sensations as pixels cradle him.

Immediately, Parad has Emu's body moving in a perfect rhythm between the two sides of his dual lover, alternately deepthroating and stuffed full of Parad's cock. Emu's body goes looser and looser with every pass, until his whole weight is held up by Parad. He feels so full and amazing and stuffed. His belly is full of heat and semen as he gives himself over completely; succumbed in sweet surrender to Parad.

It feels so incredible to be loved and played with by Parad; all wet, warm heat for his bondmate to love and take and fill and _fuck_.

Parad's hips stutter, and Emu blinks his eyes opened in time to see the bugster tossing his head back with eyes clenched shut as Parad empties himself inside Emu's mouth. He swallows greedily, hungrily, mouth to the hilt. Emu buries his nose into Parad's musk and he's sobbing around the delicious cock in his mouth as he swallows Parad's release, delighted in knowing that Parad's taste will be in his mouth for _days_.

"You are," Parad groans when he pulls out, cradling Emu's face as he pants before laying Emu's head on Parad's lap. "Fuckin' unreal, Emu. So _pretty_."

Emu whimpers, smiling helplessly into Parad's hand as his lover pats his hair while he simultaneously continues to ram into his ass and Emu's own cock rubs against the sheets. Hoarse screams leave his mouth, each one breaking off halfway to flow into the next.

"So goddamn _sexy_ ," Parad grunts out from behind him as fingers dig in Emu's hips, letting the head of his cock rests against the rim of Emu's hole before thrusting back inside. His lover continues to push into Emu before Parad leans to drape over him and covering Emu's back with his comforting weight.

"Parad," he sobs out. "Love you so much, Parad. So full. _Parad._ "

Lips press a kiss to the back of his neck, a hand reaching out to pump Emu's cock in time with each thrust. "Love you too, Emu.

"So damn much," Parad murmurs, rubbing his hardening cock to Emu's lips as fingers caress his face.

Emu shifts to lick Parad's sack before parting his lips to suckle on the head of Parad's cock and through his lover's eyes, Emu can see that he looks thoroughly debauched.

_Hair matted and lips swollen, face a mess of cum and drool and tears, his body flushed red head-to-toe. His golden eyes are half-shut, lips mouthing Parad's cock as he screams and moans against the bed, body twitching with every thrust._

A hard thrust and Emu whines when Parad can't go in any deeper, when Parad is as close to him as they can be, short of merging their bodies completely like they did on their wedding night.

In their mindspace, they can feel each other's pleasure too, feel Parad's cocks sliding in and out of his hole and mouth like it's his own, feel his own mouth and inner muscles wrapping around Parad's cocks with every thrust in and oh hell, his pleasure – _their_ pleasure is mounting and _mounting_ like a burning golden inferno and he needs to be filled, he needs to be plugged full of Parad's cum.

Without any further explication, Parad knows what he's asking (begging) for. After a particularly deep thrust that has Emu releasing the cock in his mouth, he buries his face back onto Parad's lap and lets out a high-pitched cry. He feels himself being stretched wider from the swell of Parad's cock deep inside him with an almost unbearable fullness, so full of Parad, _his Parad_ in all the once empty spaces within him. His toes curl. His back arches. His breaths are see-sawing out of his heaving chest and he stares up at Parad in front of him who stares back at him with loving golden eyes and oh, _oh_ , oh yeah, he's going to cum, he's going to— he's cumming, he's _cumming!_

Their combined orgasms hit them like a thunderclap and the bond flares with golden white inferno as Emu climaxes in spurts of thick ropes of white onto the sheets, grinning and laughing through his sobs. He basks as he feels their combined pleasure blend and mix, sobbing happily as his bugster spills so much cum into Emu's ass, grinding tight against him and staying there to plug his release inside at the same time as more of Parad's cum splatter across his chest and face. Emu watches through his tears as his bondmate milks himself off with a hand around his cock just so he can spill all over Emu's mouth.

Emu closes his eyes and lets his tongue wag out as Parad's cum paints him prettily before Parad lifts him up, kissing Emu's face through their orgasms, murmuring praise.

"So beautiful. So handsome. So gorgeous, my Emu," Parad tells him, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm one lucky bastard to have you."

And Emu is still crying, choked sobs and hitching breath. His dual lover litter his body with kisses, pressing their lips to his knuckles and swollen belly, his shoulders and his calves. They're completely covered in each other's cum and sweat as Parad continue to whisper praises with each kiss until Emu finally relaxes in content, tears drying on his cheeks and sinking bonelessly into Parad's arms.

Emu hums, blissful as he weakly returns a kiss whenever Parad reaches his lips.

He feels loved and full and all prettied up.

And in Parad's words? All fucked out.

Emu mumbles something incoherent and feels Parad gently settling him onto their bed, careful to keep them joined; which Emu always enjoys and appreciates. When he blinks his eyes opened, both sides of Parad smile tenderly down at him as one presses a lingering kiss on Emu's forehead while the other kisses his cheek.

"Parad," he murmurs as he cups trembling hands on each of his dual bondmate. "You've completely _spoiled_ me today."

Emu watches as the two sides blur and glitch before merging as Parad returns whole again.

"Have I really?" Parad asks, smile tentative and hopeful, and how in the world can Parad even think that he hasn't?

Emu nods shakily, limbs feeling like jelly. "Absolutely."

"Then it's a Game Clear~!" Grinning in relief and joy, the bugster bends down to kiss him, sweet and slow. "Happy White Day, Emu."

Emu breathes out a laugh, fond. "Happy White Day, Parad."

Snickering, his bugster suddenly lets out a groan before Parad collapses bonelessly on top of him.

"Parad!" Worried, he turns his head to see Parad blinking sleepily at him. "Are you alright?"

Parad nods with a rueful smirk as he mumbles. "Can't move."

"Me neither," Emu agrees with a tired smile.

It seems like he's not the only one who's all fucked out. That's good.

"It's _you_ , Emu," Parad mumbles with a besotted grin. "Of course I'm gonna be all fucked out."

Emu flushes with a pleased smile. "Anything for you, Parad."

"Back at ya, Emu." Glancing down, Parad weakly gestures to their sweat and cum covered bodies. "Should we clean up?"

"No," he decides after a moment, leaning close to nuzzle their faces with a happy hum. "I like staying this way."

A delighted smile plays on Parad's lips, nuzzling back. "Same. Although, it's kinda strange how it never feels gross."

"Probably because of our unique biologies," Emu muses with a slight shrug then, he rests their foreheads together. "Parad?"

Parad presses back. "Hm?"

"I love you, Parad," he whispers, lips brushing.

Parad bridges the space between them. "As I love you, Emu."

Their lips meet gently, slow and tender as tongues softly seek for their combined taste. It's simple yet perfect and it tastes of trust, passion, love, faith and _them_ that it cause them to shiver, holding each other close as they stay just as they are in this moment of time; skin against skin, hearts beating faithfully in unison against their chests, _loved_ and _home_.

_Happy White Day, beloved._


End file.
